The present invention relates to an electrically heated fish tank unit.
Heated fish tanks of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. One of the known heated fish tanks includes a heating device with a heater which is insertable into the interior of the fish tank to heat up water in the fish tank. This device possesses some disadvantages. The device must be electrically isolated from water in the tank, which increase its cost and energy consumption. In the event of breakage of the device inside the fish tank, the tank population inevitably perishes. The device is not convenient in use.